The Keeper Of The Light
by Chang Liko
Summary: A new force has arrived in the Gundam world, bringing with it, past secrets and idenities, lost loves, and danger. The Gundam guys are needed yet again to save the world, but this time, they do it without the aid of their Gundams. This time, they have an
1. Chapter Prologue

Keeper Of The Light  
By Liko  
  
A/N: Takes place after the wars with the colonies. The guys are about 17-18 years old. Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
The night sky darkened as the evil presence drifted over the quiet town. The town lay silently, all but one single being asleep. This being was possessed of powers beyond the comprehension of any normal being, and yet, it was terrified of the being that was coming. The being that was, unlike the one that stood awake, pure evil itself. The being that approached normally dwelled in the darkest part of the universe, never having been able to leave. Until now, that is.  
  
Under his command, this being controlled legions of horrors and terrors that were yet unknown to mankind. Creatures so fierce and dreadful, that to look upon them, meant certain death.  
  
There was only one who could stand up to this being. There was only one whom this being feared: The Keeper of the Light.  
  
Said to be legend, the Keeper of the Light has appeared only once before, in a time of dire need and ultimate terror. This was a time when unforgiving tyrannical masters of the four worldly elements - earth, wind, fire and water - ruled the world. Under their rule, human beings suffered and slaved day and night, getting very little rest and very little food to live on, resulting in many deaths. As this continued, the Keeper of the Light became restless and soon, became angered.  
  
The Keeper of the Light, began to stir deep within a child's soul. Every time that child suffered, every time that single child was battered by unforgiving elements of evil, the Keeper of the Light grew stronger and more powerful within the child.  
  
One day though, the Keeper of the Light finally had enough. With all the power that it had accumulated, it transformed the child's body into one of great power, infusing itself into the child permanently, gifting the child with immortality and the power to transform at will into any being it wished, along with the being of the Keeper of the Light itself.  
  
The child, whose name has always been unknown, forged an everlasting alliance with the Keeper, vowing to do all he could to help the Keeper protect the human race and their planet. With those words, the two of them headed towards the separate castles of the gods of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water, destroying each in a fierce battle, which resulted in many terrible causalities. The Keeper then chose four warriors, one of each element, and passed onto them the powers of the four gods that had been destroyed, before wiping them of all knowledge of their powers and making it so that they could never die, giving them the power to awaken when they were needed again.  
  
The child himself, well, he wondered the planet. Disguised as a small child, he spent days and years on end in orphanages and other places where the human race needed help in any way. Every now and then he would change into other forms of life and help the humans in other ways, but most often, he spent his time as a child, helping the youngest of the human race.  
  
But now, the time had come for the child to become the Keeper of the Light again. It was time for him to watch over the human race again, and protect them from the newly approaching evil. It was time for him to shed his disguise as a Pilot of one of the powerful Gundams, and to take his rightful place as the Keeper and protect the universe from something more dangerous than a human war. It was time to protect the universe from evil itself.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
A/N: I worked very hard on this story and I already have like 15 chapters done. There will be several crossovers, but I am currently unsure about pairings with anyone in either universe that the Gundam Guys visit. I hope that you all like this story, and please review. If everyone likes this, then I'll continue to post new chapters at least once a week, or more if I have the time. 


	2. Chapter One

Keeper Of The Light Chapter One By Chang Liko  
  
A/N: I'm posting this chappy just for Sparkles2. I just got a review from her, and thought that I'd put this up to say thanks. THANKIES!  
  
"Hey Quatre! Where are you?" called a braided young man.  
  
"I'm in the library, Duo!" Quatre called back, identifying the braided man as Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe.  
  
Duo ran into the library, skidding to a stop in front of Quatre, nearly knocking the blond over. "Wha'cha doing?"  
  
Smiling, Quatre gestured to the book that lay open on the desk in front of him, saying, "I was reading. Why? Is there anything that you need my help with?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to ask you something," Duo replied, frowning in concern by now.  
  
"What is it, Duo?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"Well, have you noticed anything strange about Heero lately? I mean, ever since a couple days ago, he's been acting all weird. I would usually say he's stressing about the war, but the war with the colonies ended a few months ago. And he only just started to act weird lately. I tried talking to him about it, but he just said that I couldn't help him. He didn't even glare at me or anything for trying to but into his business. He just said that I shouldn't try to get involved, that what he was dealing with was something more dangerous than either battle or war that we've ever been in together. When I tried to get more out of him, he actually smiled at me and thanked me for being so concerned about him. That's not the Heero I know. The Heero I know wouldn't have told me anything other than to mind my own business. I'm worried, Q-man," Duo explained, his voice worried.  
  
Wide eyed, Quatre queried, "Heero really said all that? Strange. He told me that he would have to leave soon. He said something about going to a place that he might not be able to return from. When I asked what he meant, he just said that he had to go take care of Wing."  
  
Frowning, Duo plopped down into a chair, stating, "Trowa and Wufei said that they'd noticed something strange about Heero too. Wufei told me that Heero turned down a practice fight, which Heero would never do because he's usually so preoccupied with fighting. Also, Trowa was saying that Heero hasn't touched his laptop or hacked into anything since he started to act weird."  
  
"That's definitely strange. But then again, Heero is unpredictable. We've always known that," Quatre commented.  
  
"You got that right. But even though he's unpredictable, he would usually never act like this. Not this extreme anyway," Duo replied.  
  
"That's right. But when have we ever known Heero fully? We know only things he's told us, which hasn't been much, or what he thinks necessary for us to know for missions. He's told us nothing of his personal life, or what he did before the war started, only that he was trained to fight and to be the Perfect Soldier," Quatre said thoughtfully.  
  
"You guys shouldn't worry so much. I'm fine. Also, you and the others will know what I've been doing soon. It is not time for you to know yet."  
  
"Heero! Buddy! How long have you been there?" Duo exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Why can't you tell us why you're acting so differently?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"When the Keeper says that it is time, you will be told. Before the Keeper gives the order, I cannot say anything else. I'm sorry," Heero replied.  
  
Quatre and Duo watched Heero smile and leave the room. Turning to each other, they said in unison, "The Keeper?"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Hope ya's like it! 


	3. Chapter Two

The Keeper of the Light

Chapter Two

By Chang Liko

_My Child. Why are you so worried? We have faced foes such as the one before us now, and we have come out of it stronger than ever. I know that you fear for your friends, but they will be alright. They possess the powers of the four worldly elements - Earth, Wind, Fire and Water - elements that were once held by the gods themselves. They have proven themselves again and again. They have never shown any difficulty with the tasks set before them, tasks that challenged them in mental, emotional and physical ways. They are ready to know the truth._

But Master? Are you sure that they will be able to handle it? They have never had a chance to use their powers. They don't even know that they have them. They don't even know that they are immortal since every time they "die", they get completely new memories and lives to keep them from suspecting. The only one who differs from that, is Duo Maxwell, who thinks that he is Shinigami because he always returns to fight another day, even if he's hurt fatally. Do you know how annoying that gets sometimes?

_I know how annoying that you think it gets, but you know that you could never find either of your friends annoying. The only person I think who actually finds your friend, Duo, annoying, is Wufei Chang. Little does Wufei know, that him and Duo are actually the best of friends and the greatest of allies. They just tend to compete a lot. But they don't know that, which is why they are so argumentative at times. But when they are alone, they cooperate best, especially on any mission that they have had to complete together._

That is true. I think that Wufei and Duo will get along better when they finally learn the truth of their friendship. But I am worried about Trowa and Quatre. How will they take the true nature of their relationship? 

_Their relationship is a solid one. They have been friends for some time now. They forgave each other for Shiana's disappearance long ago. They both know that they couldn't have done anything to prevent it, My Child._

But Master. Shiana didn't disappear. She just changed form. That was something that they never knew about her. Shiana can change form at any time. What would they say if they knew that she had been with them all this time, right under their nose?

  


_That, I do not know, My Child. All I do know, is that if Shiana decides to show herself to them again, then Quatre will be very happy to have his sister back and Trowa will be very happy to have her back also, but for different reasons I suspect. _

They were very close, weren't they? I hope that she decides to return. We may need her abilities in this next war for peace. Her abilities allow her to perform innumerable feats, not to mention that she is a Magick.

_Yes. Shiana would be very helpful to our cause. She is one of the few Magicks left that are strong enough to actually stand a chance against the foe we go against. To have her on our side would be extremely helpful. We will have to do our best to convince her to join us. But for now, we must awaken the Element Warriors. Gather your friends tonight when you get home, but tell them nothing. I will awaken them._

 As you wish, Master.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Some interaction between the Keeper and Heero. Next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter Three

The Keeper of the Light

Chapter Three

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Don't Sue!

Heero walked into the livingroom and looked around at his friends. Sighing silently to himself, he cleared his throat and said, "If you guys want to know what's been going on with me, then come with me. The Keeper has decided that it is time that you all know."

Leaving the room, Heero headed for his room, knowing that the others would follow. Unlocking his room door, he entered and waited until the others had entered before he closed and locked the door again.

"Before I show you all anything, I want to make it clear that if either of you want to back out of this now, then I'll accept that decision and so will the Keeper. If you choose to continue on, then you must understand that if you betray us in any way, you will be hunted down and killed. Is that understood?" Heero questioned, his voice unemotional.

"Yuy! Just get on with it! I doubt that either of us wants to back out, and I certainly doubt that either of us will betray you after all we've already been through together!" Wufei exclaimed, exasperated. 

Chuckling, Heero inclined his head towards Wufei in an acknowledgment of his words, startling Wufei. "Very well, Wufei."

Turning, Heero headed towards his bed. Bowing his head, he chanted a short sentence in a language that neither of the guys knew. When Heero stopped speaking, he motioned towards a set of stairs that had appeared where the bed had been. When the others just gaped at him, he sighed and said, "Please, follow me."

Heero headed down the stairs, smiling when he heard the footsteps of the others following after him. They descended down further and further, never stopping once. After so long, Heero paused momentarily and took a torch from the wall, lighting it with a spell, causing the others to gasp in surprise.

"Yuy! What's going on here!? How did you do that?" Wufei demanded.

Turning to Wufei, Heero smiled slyly, asking, "Wufei? I think that you should already know, considering that you are Fire."

  


Leaving Wufei to puzzle over this, Heero motioned for the guys to follow him again, heading down a winding passage that led into a complicated set of catacombs. Looking around, Heero sighed.

"Please be very careful and step only where I step. This place is heavily booby trapped, for reasons which you will soon find out."

With those words, Heero continued on, stepping only in certain spots, calling back warnings to the guys every now and then. Unfortunately, on one of the warning calls, Duo wasn't paying attention. 

The walls began to shake. The floor began to fold and buckle. Images of powerful beasts - werewolves, dragons, and vampires - that were etched into the stone walls began to emerge from the wall, all of them heading straight for Duo. 

Cursing, Heero growled, "Quatre, Trowa, Wufei! Head directly for the door at the other end of the room. Don't worry about setting off any booby traps! Once one is activated, no others will activate. I'll get Duo!"

Looking worriedly at Heero, Quatre exclaimed, "Heero! You can't help Duo alone! Those monsters are too powerful! Let us help!"

"Quatre, listen. Neither of you know how to defeat these monsters. You'll be destroyed! Now get out of here!" Heero yelled.

"Heero, Quatre's right. Besides, what makes you think you can defeat them?" Trowa questioned.

"I know that I can defeat them, because I created them, and I know their weaknesses and their strengths. I created them for the express purpose of guarding these catacombs. Now hurry and get to that door!" Heero exclaimed.

Eyes wide, Quatre nodded and ran for the door, the others following him.

Turning to the monsters that were heading for Duo, Heero growled. Breaking into a sprint, Heero ran towards Duo, coming to a direct stop in front of Duo, startling him and causing the monsters to growl angrily.

"Duo! Next time, listen to me carefully! Or else I'll set the monsters on you myself!" Heero growled out, gathering his energy.

Eyes wide, Duo nodded quickly, vowing to listen to Heero forever if he got out of here.

"Good! Now pay attention. What I am about to do, is something that you and everyone will be able to do to a certain extent," Heero said, his voice dangerous.

A light began to glow around Heero, pushing Duo back a little, out of the path of danger as much as possible. Suddenly, Heero was completely engulfed in a blaze of fire so bright, that Duo had to look away. When he finally looked back, Duo saw, that in Heero's place, stood a gigantic winged Sphinx, one that glowed with the powers of the elements - Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water.

"H-Heero? That you buddy?" Duo questioned shakily.

The Sphinx turned its head towards Duo and inclined its head slightly, letting Duo know that he was right in his assumption. Then it turned back to the monsters, its head down as if praying. When one of the monsters started to attack the Sphinx, its head snapped up and it smiled cruelly, startling the werewolf that had started to attack and causing it to stop in its tracks.

The Sphinx roared in anger, causing all the monsters to cower in fear. The Sphinx lifted its head skyward, the power of Fire taking over, causing its body to shimmer and glow. It snapped its head down to glare at the werewolves that had started to follow after the one that had started to attack, its eyes filled with the fury of fire. Opening its mouth, the Sphinx spilled forth with flames of hell, destroying the werewolves and several of the slower vampires that hadn't managed to escape the deadly flames.

Turning its attention to the rest of the vampires, the Sphinx yet again let out bursts of fire, causing the vampires to fall to the stone floor, nothing left to them but ash. The Sphinx then turned its attention to the dragons, and this time, tilted its head, seeming to ask if they were going to cooperate. 

Apparently deciding that Duo wasn't a threat to the catacombs and its secrets, the dragons bowed their heads to the Sphinx, before retreating back into the wall and once again becoming the carvings that they had been.

Turning to Duo, the Sphinx began to glow. As the glow reached extreme proportions, it shrank and began to dim, revealing Heero.

"What the hell was that?" Duo exclaimed sounding frightened.

"That was the legendary Sphinx. Just one of many forms I can take at will. Each of you has forms that you can take, one being special to each of you. I'll explain those when we get to where we're going. For now, we need to get to the others. They were extremely worried when I ordered them to leave," Heero replied, amused.

Nodding, Duo followed Heero when he started towards the door at the end of the catacombs, his eyes now wide in shock and delight.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hope that you all liked this part. Sorry for not posting sooner, but I've been working on a new story and stuff. I'll be posting that soon probably. I'll post the next chapter soon. Please review!!


	5. Chapter Four

The Keeper of the Light

Chapter Four

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue!

Coming to the door, Heero pulled it open, startling the three on the other side of it. Entering, Heero closed the door when Duo had entered, saying sternly, "From now on, every one of you are to listen carefully until you get the knowledge that you need to survive in this place. Otherwise, the same thing that happened to Duo may happen to each of you. Do I make myself clear?"

As each of the guys nodded, Duo being rather enthusiastic about it, Heero smiled and motioned for them to follow him, saying, "We're almost there. We only have to cross through one more door that's not all that far away from here."

Walking on, Heero glanced around, frowning in concentration. Something wasn't right. The tunnels felt different somehow. Like they had been invaded. Keeping his senses open, Heero quickened his stride, knowing that the others would match it no problem. By the time that the door was in sight, Heero was running, the others close behind him.

Skidding to a stop in front of the door, Heero slammed the door open, and stepped into the room, stopping in shock when he saw the mess and destruction of the usually neatly laid out room. Glancing around as the others entered and stared in shock, Heero growled. Heading towards the north wall, Heero pushed a hidden panel, causing the wall to slide open, revealing a secret chamber that held all types of weaponry.

  


Sighing in relief, Heero turned to the others and said, "Nothing important is missing. The room that was destroyed was just a prayer room, a room I use to prepare myself for battle. It can be repaired. The room that matters in this one, the weapons room the one that holds everything important. This room contains weapons that not even humans know of. The weapons in this room are so powerful, that if OZ had known of them during the war and had captured even one of them, along with the knowledge of how to work it, then we would surely have lost, and the world would have been destroyed. That is the power of these weapons."

"Why didn't we know about them, Yuy?" Wufei questioned.

"You didn't know about these weapons, because the Keeper didn't think that it was time for you all to know. You still would not know, if you were not needed. All these weapons, they belong to each of you. You are the only ones who can use these weapons without the weapons destroying millions of lives," Heero explained.

"How can these weapons be ours? We've never even seen them before," Trowa asked.

"Wrong. You have seen them before, once. A long time ago, you used these weapons to help free the world from four powerful gods, the gods of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. I know that you do not remember any of this. You weren't meant to remember any of it. You were only meant to remember if you were needed. Therefore, you were never allowed to die. If either of you came extremely close to death, then we made it look like you had died, but we gave you new memories and new lives, erasing the old ones," Heero replied.

"Are you saying that we're immortal?" Duo questioned.

"Yes, I am. You four, along with one other, are immortal. You cannot die unless your immortality is taken away," Heero confirmed.

"Cool!" Duo exclaimed loudly, jumping up and down, and causing Heero to smile.

Looking around at the guys, Heero smiled, saying, "If you wish to know everything, then just listen to the Keeper of the Light. My Master will tell you everything."

Heero was surrounded in a bright, pale blue glow that intensified and brightened until it was too bright to look at, causing the others to have to look away. When they looked back, a tall man stood where Heero had been. He was taller than Heero had been, taller than Trowa even. He wore pure white, hooded robes that had silver decorations and symbols placed on it. In his hand, he carried a tall, white wooden staff that had streamers of silver and gold wrapped around it and a golden Sphinx head at the top. His skin was a pale white, and his hair was pale golden silver. His eyes were a pale gray, seeming almost white. Around his neck was an amulet that held the figures of the sun and the moon.

Stepping forward, the man incline his head, saying, "I am known as the Keeper of the Light. I have no name, but you may call me Keeper. I find that people tend to like a shortened version of the title."

"Who are you?" Wufei questioned suspiciously.

"Don't Wufei. Don't you feel it? He's pure. There are no evil auras around him. He is like light itself, like the utmost good," Quatre whispered, awed.

Startled, Wufei looked at Quatre to see the awed expression on Quatre's features. Frowning slightly, Wufei sniffed, crossing his arms defiantly. "I don't see anything special about a guy in robes."

Chuckling, the Keeper smiled in the direction of Wufei, saying, "You haven't changed a bit, Wufei. Still as stubborn as always." 

Glaring at the Keeper, Wufei ground out, "And how do you know that I haven't changed? You don't know me, and you have no right to judge me."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Wufei. I do know you, and I have for several Millennium. You are the strong warrior that places Justice and Honor above all. Your clan was known for their works with the aid of fire. You were destined," the Keeper replied, his voice quiet. "All of you were destined."

"What do you mean, all of us were destined? Destined for what?" Trowa questioned, his voice expressing his curiosity.

"I knew that you would be the one to ask that question, Trowa. You realize that your lack of an identity is from something more. But I have another question for you. Would you rather me tell you what I mean, or would you rather have me show you?" Keeper replied mysteriously.

"I know that I would rather see what you mean, rather than hear what you mean. Words have become useless to me. Who knows when the person....or being is even telling the truth. Sight, is so much more truthful, yet it too, can be deceiving," Trowa replied, his eyes downcast.

Receiving confirming nods from the other three pilots, indicating that they, too, wanted to 'see', rather than have the story told to them, the Keeper smiled secretly and said, "I will take you back to the place of your true heritage, a place filled with dangers of unimaginable proportions. You'll not be able to influence anything you see and the people you see, will be unable to see you. You are only a visitor to their time, and, as they would see you at the moment, insignificant. Do not travel far from the group."

There was a silent hum, as the five people began to glow, each a different color. As the glowing began to dim, so did the figures within the glow, until there was nothing left in the room but the mess that had been created by the thief that had stolen into the room earlier looking for the weapons of the Element Warriors.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hope you guys all liked this. Please Review!


	6. Chapter Five

The Keeper Of The Light

By Chang Liko 

Chapter Five - Duo

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

A young boy sat on the steps of a huge house, one that was owned by the richest, most caring family that the small town had ever before seen in its entire existence. The boy, although appearing to be a girl with the long chestnut braid that hung down his back, was clothed in a pair of pure white pants, white leather sandles, and a golden medallion that hung around his neck and rested on his bare chest. In his hands, he held a tiny bird that had been injured. Smiling down at the bird, the young boy clasped the bird to his chest, while clasping the medallion around his neck with his other hand.

"You shall not die just yet, my friend. 'Tis not your time."

A healing light began spreading from the medallion enclosed in the boy's hand, seeping through his fingers and gently bathing the young sparrow in a warm, caring glow. As the glow began to soften and spread over the tiny sparrow more, the tiny bird let out a happy, pleased chirp, telling the boy that it was grateful for the help that it was getting. 

Chuckling, the boy let go of the medallion and smiled down at the tiny bird, saying, "You are welcome, my tiny friend. But from now on, please be careful of where you are going. Flying into a training session like you did was very unsafe and extremely dangerous, for both parties involved." Setting the sparrow on his knee, he said, "Off with you now. I'm sure that your mother is worried about you. And be careful."

  


For a moment, the young boy watched as the sparrow soared into the sky. Sighing, the boy stood and ran into the house. Sighting a worker down the hall, he smiled and waved, calling, "Serene! Have you seen Mother and Father anywhere?"

Smiling back, Serene called, "I think that your parents are in the library, trying to decide on a topic for their next book, Master Duo!"

"Thank you!" With that, the young boy, Duo, raced towards the library.

As the library door appeared, Duo opened it and ran inside, asking, "Mother? Father? Did you wish to speak to me?"

Just as the woman facing Duo began to open her mouth, a boy about Duo's age stepped into sight, startling Duo. Smiling at the stranger, Duo asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the bearer of the Keeper of the Light. I am sure that you know of the battles that went on with the four gods of the elements. I have come here to ask of you a favor. As you well know, unless the powers of the four earthly elements have a keeper, then they will end up being destroyed, along with the planet that they are supposed to protect. For that not to happen, I have been given the task of going to a previously chosen few to request that they hold the powers of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water, until the time that they are needed once again. Duo Maxwell, of the Wind Clan, you have been chosen to receive the powers of the Element Wind. If you agree to receive these powers, you will be responsible for all the good and bad that comes with holding these formidable powers. Also, with these powers, will be granted immortality. You will never die; you will never age; you will never change from the appearance that you hold now. But, once you receive these powers, all memory of this conversation, along with all memory of the powers, will have to be erased from your mind. Do you agree to my request?"

Tossing an uncertain glance at his parents, Duo took a step forward and said, "I will agree to what you ask. But I ask one thing. Do not trifle with my healing powers. You can hide them when you think that the time is right, but you may not touch them at this time because they are of great use to me at the moment. I use them to help the injured."

"It is agreed," the young boy replied.

Closing his eyes, the young boy bowed his head as an invisible wind started to swirl around him, lifting him into the air, along with Duo. As the wind surged around them, Duo began to glow a pale blue. As the glow around Duo intensified, the swirls of wind became visible and surged towards Duo. Just when Duo's parents thought that the wind would rip him to shreds, it slowed and seemed to comfort Duo, almost seeming to caress him, before slowly entering his body. 

As this happened, his hair lightened, almost to a blond, and two pale blue streaks appeared in his hair, interwoven amongst his braid. As his hair finished changing, Duo curled up until his forehead touched his knees as a huge set of Falcon wings sprang out from his shoulder blades. The wings were a dark blue in color and filled the huge library entirely.

The glowing dimmed as Duo was set gently to the floor, along with the young boy, the Keeper of the Light.

As Duo opened his eyes, his newly acquired wings flexed before folding as best they could to settle along his back. Looking back at his wings, Duo grinned. "Cool!"

Laughing, the young boy smiled in the direction of Duo's parents, saying, "I think that the right choice was made when Duo was chosen for the powers of Wind. He is best suited to them."

Nodding, Duo's father smiled, saying, "I think that you are right. He is best suited to them."

Glancing at his mother, Duo smiled at the shocked look on her face, asking, "What is wrong, Mother?"

Smiling, Duo's mother went to Duo and wrapped her arms around him, careful of his new wings. "I'm so proud that you were chosen to receive this honor. Even though you will not remember this, you have made your father and I so proud. I know that you will carry these powers well, and use them only for good."

Hugging his mother back, Duo looked to the young boy and asked, "I know that all memory of my new powers will have to be erased, but do the wings have to be hidden also? Or can you just plant some memory of them in my mind so that I can keep them?"

Smiling, the young boy went to Duo and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying, "I knew that you would ask that. I will allow you to keep the wings, on one condition. You must never allow anyone from the surface to see them. There have already been tales of mystical creatures with strange abilities and forms. I do not need you getting captured and risking the secret that you must not even know about. Promise me this?"

Nodding, Duo replied, "I promise. If I use my wings, I will always use the clouds for cover, otherwise, I will always have them hidden, deep within my soul. I vow never to let anyone catch me, or to never let anyone inadvertently know my secret. I swear it upon my honor as a member of the Wind clan."

"Thank you, Duo Maxwell. I will leave now. When I disappear, you will remember nothing of me, or your new powers. I will see you when you are needed most. Until then."

With those words, the young boy disappeared, leaving Duo standing there, his wings not bothering him, since the young boy had implanted the memory of having them since he was a little boy.

"Mother? Father? Selene told me that you were working on an idea for a new book. Have you thought of anything yet?" Duo questioned, his voice happy, never knowing what he would have to go through later in his never-ending life.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter. Trowa's story is up next. I like Duo's story best, because in it, I gave him a family, instead of having him stay an orphan. Please Review


	7. Chapter Six

            The Keeper Of The Light

            By Chang Liko

Chapter Six - Trowa

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Trowa laughed as the ball darted past him, stirring up water in its wake. Waving to his friend on the beech, he called, "That's all right, Quatre! I'll get the ball! Just give me a moment!" With that, he turned and swam further out to sea, his giant tail gleaming in the sun every time it broke the surface of the water.

Trowa was a young man of about 17. His father, whom he had never known, had died in a great battle, trying to defend the oceans from those who would plunder it for their own purposes. His home was the water. Instead of legs, he had a giant tail that sparkled green and blue, with a touch of silver. His hair was plastered to his head, but usually, his bangs would protrude out over one eye, giving him a mysterious look.

Looking back at his friends, Trowa waved before diving underneath the water to retrieve their ball. Just as Trowa has reached the ball, a young boy appeared in front of him. Usually, Trowa would not have thought this strange, but the boy in front of him had legs, not a tail, and everyone knew that beings with legs couldn't swim or breath underneath the water.

Holding the ball close to his bare chest, Trowa questioned, "Who are you? How are you able to breath, no, even exist under the water?"

Smiling, the young boy replied, "There is no need to fear me, Trowa Barton. I will not harm you. I have come here to ask you something of great importance. It is up to you whether you decide to accept my request or not."

Glancing around, Trowa relaxed a little, nodding. "I will listen to your request. But I do not know whether I will accept it or not."

"All I ask, is that you listen," the young boy replied. "I am sure that you know the tale of how the four elemental gods were defeated. I am the holder of the Keeper of the Light, the being who defeated the four gods. When I defeated them, though, it was left up to me to decide who to pass the powers of the four gods onto. I have already passed on the powers of the element Wind to a member of the Wind clan. To you, I have chosen to pass on the powers of the Element Water. These are very dangerous powers, and need an iron will to control them. With them, comes great responsibility. But, to govern them correctly, you will have to agree to immortality, because without it, when you died, the powers would destroy every ounce of water and water-based thing on Earth. I'll ask you only once. Do you accept what I ask of you? Do you agree to become the holder of the element Water? If you do, once you receive the powers, all knowledge of them will be erased."

Frowning thoughtfully, Trowa glanced around. "If I don't accept these powers, what will happen? Do you have anyone else in mind for them?"

Shaking his head, the young boy replied solemnly, "You are the only person that has the strongest capabilities for handling the powers. There is someone else chosen, if you do not wish to accept the powers, but I know their future. They will corrupt the powers and turn them evil. Eventually, the powers would destroy him and everything within its reach. You are the only one that is fully capable of handling these powers."

Sighing, Trowa turned back to the boy and said, "Very well. I accept what you ask of me."

"Thank you."

The water around them began to bubble and suddenly a whirlpool appeared, swirling around them unchecked, the damage it could do, forgotten, as the young boy and Trowa were encased in a deep, sea-green light that protected them from the flood of water surrounding them. As the glowing began to dim a little, a deep green, almost black, streak appeared in Trowa's hair and a giant, silver and blue fin protruded from the middle of his back, as his tail lengthened and grew lighter. The swirls of water surged towards Trowa and encased him, protecting him and finally easing into him, becoming part of his blood.

The light dimmed and finally disappeared all together as the young boy said, "When I am gone, you will remember nothing of your powers until the time is right. Also, you will change back to your normal self, until you are needed again. Until later." With that, he disappeared, leaving Trowa behind, no memory of what had happened.

Looking down at the ball he held in his hands, Trowa smiled and swam for the surface, heading back to his game with Quatre.

To be Continued…

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed Trowa's story. Up next is Quatre's story. Please Review!


	8. Chapter Seven

            The Keeper Of The Light        

            By Chang Liko

Chapter Seven - Quatre

  


Disclaimer: Don't Own

Quatre smiled as he looked up at the stars, thinking of his game earlier that day with his friend Trowa. He and Trowa had become great friends a couple years ago when Trowa had saved Quatre from drowning. They'd been friends ever since that day. And now, his little sister, Shiana, was starting to fall in love with Trowa. Although it would be difficult, Quatre vowed to support their union all the way. The people would follow him. He was their Prince.

"That is a very noble thought, Prince. I can guarantee you that they will indeed need your support. It will be a very trying time for the two of them. But, if you stick close to them, and support them in every way, they will be together."

Startled, Quatre jumped to his feet. Turning, his eyes widened in shock at the appearance of the young boy behind him. "How did you get in here? How did you get past the guards?"

Smiling, the young boy shook his head, saying, "Getting past a couple guards is easy work for the holder of the Keeper of the Light."

Gasping, Quatre immediately went to one knee in respect, causing the young boy to laugh.

"Get up, Prince. It is I who should go down on bended knee to you, not the other way around. I am not royalty, yet you are. Get up. I wish to ask you something, Prince," the young boy said.

Standing up, Quatre smiled, saying, "It is a great pleasure to meet you, M'Lord. I have heard of what you have done for us all, and I thank you on behalf of my people. What is it that you wish of me? Ask anything."

Smiling, the young boy nodded, saying, "I knew that you were the right choice. Very well. As you know, the four gods are destroyed. But I have a problem. I need to pass their powers onto four mortals that I know are capable of handling their powers. So far, I have already passed on the powers of the Elements Wind and Water. I passed the powers of Wind onto a member of the Wind clan, and I passed the powers of Water onto your friend, Trowa Barton. To you, I wish to pass on the powers of the Element Earth. But, before you accept these powers, you must know that they are a great responsibility. To control them fully, you will have to become immortal. Once I leave, though, all knowledge of the powers and me will be erased from your mind. Do you accept these conditions?"

Nodding, Quatre replied, saying, "I accept your conditions. But first I have a request. Since I now know that both Trowa and I will remain immortal, I need to ask about Shiana. Trowa loves her, and she him. Is there any way for her to become like us? For her to become immortal?"

Chuckling, the young boy explained, "There is nothing that I have to do. I am sure that you have heard of the Magicks that walk amongst us, the ones with great powers. She is destined to become one of them within the next six months. With those powers, she will become immortal. She will also gain the powers of transfiguration. She will be able to transform at will into various animals, but will always keep one close to her heart."

Eyes wide, Quatre smiled, saying, "That will be a great relief. Then I agree to all your conditions."

Nodding, the young boy closed his eyes as the two of them started to glow a deep golden color. As the glow intensified, Quatre's hair and skin gained black streaks, like those of a tiger and a long, white and black tail protruded from his tail bone, breaking through his pants and trailing out behind him. As this happened, sand shot in through the windows, and surrounded Quatre, cradling him and holding him close. As the glowing dimmed, the sand eased into Quatre making him one with the Earth and all that the Earth stood for.

The glowing stopped, setting Quatre and the young boy onto the floor. 

"You will remember nothing, and everything that has changed on you, will go back to normal until you remember everything about your newly acquired powers. I will see you again, when there is a need to. Until then." With those words, the young boy disappeared, along with all the changes to Quatre. 

Glancing around the room, Quatre frowned slightly, saying, "Strange. I thought that I was lying down on my patio. Oh well."

With that, he went into his room, heading for bed.

To be Continued…

A/N: I hope that you all liked Quatre's story. Up next is Wufei's story, with a little touch of humor added to it. Please Review!


	9. Chapter Eight

            The Keeper Of The Light

            By Chang Liko

Chapter Eight - Wufei

Disclaimer: Don't Own

"Damn you, woman! Get away from me!" Wufei yelled, causing a young woman who was following him to laugh.

"I'll leave you alone, Chang, when you call me by my name!" the young woman called.

"FINE! Merian! Leave me alone! I want to train in peace!" Wufei yelled, amusement tinting his voice. "I have to beat Maxwell when he visits again!"

Rolling her eyes, Merian laughed, saying, "Fine. I'll have your supper ready for you when you're finished."

Glaring after her, Wufei growled.

"You know you love her, Wufei."

Spinning around, Wufei glared at the young boy who had appeared behind him. "Who are you?"

Laughing, the young boy smiled, asking, "Will it really matter who I am, or will you try to attack me anyway?"

Growling, Wufei didn't even bother to reply, attacking straight away. It did no good. Within seconds, Wufei was on his back in pain, the young boy standing over him, shaking his head.

"You know, it will do you no good to attack the holder of the Keeper of the Light. I will always win. Unless you get lucky," the young boy replied.

Eyes widening, Wufei scrambled to his feet, backing away. "Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me. I just came here to ask you a question. You know about the fight I went through to protect the Earth from the evil of the four elemental gods. I need to pass on the god's powers before they destroy everything. I have already passed on the powers of Wind, Water and Earth. The power of Water, was passed to the son of a very noble soldier of Poseidon. The power of Earth was passed to the Earth Prince. The power of Wind was passed to a member of the Wind clan, your friend, Duo Maxwell. I wish to pass on the power of Fire to you. If you accept this, you will become immortal, as the others have. You will also not remember the powers until they are needed, nor will you remember me or this conversation. Do you accept what I ask of you?" the young boy questioned.

Frowning thoughtfully, Wufei questioned, "Maxwell accepted the powers of Wind?"

Nodding, the young boy remained quiet.

Crossing his arms, Wufei glared at the boy, saying, "I accept the powers of Fire, all their responsibility along with the immortality that they will bring."

Nodding, the young boy smiled as they began to glow a dark red. The glowing intensified as Wufei's hair lengthened and gained deep red streaks. His skin became scaley, and turned a dark red, as flame patterns decorated his chest and arms. Flames from the torches and fires in the room shot out and encased Wufei. As the glowing dimmed, the flames entered Wufei, becoming one with his body and blood. 

As the glowing stopped, Wufei and the young boy was set on the floor. 

"You will be called upon when you are needed again. And, just a word of advice. Merian loves you. Treat her kindly. I will see you again. Until then." The young boy disappeared, along with the changes to Wufei's body and the memories of the powers he had received. 

Glaring around the room, Wufei grunted before leaving the room to go to dinner.

To be Continued….

A/N: I hope that you like Wufei's story. Please Review!


	10. Chapter Nine

Keeper Of The Light

By Chang Liko

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

The five of them appeared back in the weapons room just as silently as they had disappeared. At first, Heero just stood there, waiting for his friends' reactions to all that they had seen. He didn't have to wait long.

"Cool!" Duo exclaimed. "I thought that I would never see those powers again!"

Staring at Duo, Wufei grinned, saying, "Well, I always had confidence that I would see my powers again. It was only right. I mean, after all, they wouldn't have been given to us if they were not to be used again."

Nodding, Quatre looked to Heero, asking, "Um, did my sister survive?"

Looking away from the others, Heero sighed, saying, "It is not my place to tell you that. I know that I told you when we first met, that she would become immortal, and she is, but I cannot tell you if she survived. Not in a way that you will understand."

Bowing his head, Quatre smiled sadly, saying, "I understand."

Looking to Trowa, Heero questioned, "What is wrong? Why are you so silent? I would have guessed that you would have returned to your normal self. After all, when we first met, you were like Duo, playful and open with everyone."

Sighing, Trowa nodded, saying, "It is true. I was playful and open. Most times, I wouldn't stop talking. But I have changed, Keeper. I still have my previous nature, but I think that there are more important things to worry about now. You would not have awakened our memories and sleeping powers had they not been needed at this time. I sense it myself. A powerful evil, something that not even the four previous gods would have been able to stand up to. We need to worry about defeating them."

Sighing, Heero nodded, saying, "You are right, Trowa. We do need to worry about defeating them. The evil won't be strong enough to do anything for another two years yet. During the next two years, we will need to train with several powerful beings. You will each have to learn magic and fighting. Both will be extremely important in the upcoming battle. To accomplish this, we will need to visit a couple different dimensions. Two specific ones. We will spend a year in each one. In one dimension, you will learn magic from a group of extremely powerful girls called the Sailor Scouts. They are experts in magic and anything magical. They are led by an extremely powerful Princess named Serenity. In the other dimension, you will learn fighting and the art of Ki from a group of fighters called the Z Fighters. This group is filled with extremely powerful being that could destroy all of you without even a glance at the powers you now posses. Are you willing to complete this training?"

"You expect us to train with women!? Women are weak! I refuse to be trained by women!" Wufei exclaimed, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Chuckling, Heero questioned, "Do you remember Merian? I was with her when she passed on. Her dying wish, was to have you train under women if your powers were ever needed. She thought that it might improve your view of women, and their supposed weakness."

Growling, Wufei glared at Heero, mumbling, "Damn interfering onna!"

Chuckling, Heero looked to the others, asking, "Other than Wufei's objections of having to train under women, do either of you have any objections to the training I have stated?"

Receiving negative answers from the other three, Heero nodded, saying, "Fine. We will leave in three days. I have to prepare your new living arrangements, and inform your sensei's of your impending arrival." With that, Heero disappeared in without a trace, leaving the others to find their own way back to the house to pack.

To Be Continued... 

A/N: I'm sorry to be so extremely late to get this chapter out, but I'll try and get a few more chapters to this story in the following weeks. Again, I apologize for not getting this out soon. Please Review!!


	11. Chapter Ten

Keeper of the Light

Chapter Ten - The Sailor Scouts

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

The sailor scouts were fighting a particularly bad youma. They had been struggling with it for over an hour, and they were all bruised, beaten and tired. They were startled when a young boy suddenly appeared in the middle of the battle. He looked to be about their age, and he looked unconcerned about what he had stepped into.

The young boy had apparently startled the youma as well, because it had stopped mid-attack. Looking at the girls, then the youma, the boy questioned, "Would you like some help?"

Without waiting for the girls to answer, the boy waved his hand and golden ropes appeared around the youma, restraining it and preventing it from moving. Turning to Sailor Moon, the boy bowed, saying, "If her Majesty pleases, I think that you should try your attack now. Those ropes binding him drain his powers and prevent him from moving. It should be easy enough to destroy him now."

Snapping out of her shock, Sailor Moon nodded. Turning to face the youma, she shouted, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Everyone watched as the energy raced towards the youma and turned it to dust. Looking to each other, the scouts nodded. Turning as one to the young boy, they each shouted their attack.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Silent Glaive Surprise!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

The attacks headed towards the boy with the force more powerful than anything ever before seen. Eyes wide, Sailor Moon could only watch as the attacks engulfed the boy, making it impossible for him to ever have a chance of surviving.

Turning to her scouts, Sailor Moon yelled, tears falling, "Why!? Why did you do that? He helped us!"

"You saw how easily he controlled that youma! How do you know that he wasn't the one who sent it in the first place? He could have "helped" us, to trick us into believing that he was on our side!" Mars yelled back.

As the others agreed with Mars, chuckling was heard. At first, everyone was stunned. Then they all swivelled to stare towards where the boy had been standing. From the smoke and dust, they saw the young boy emerge.

"That wasn't very well done of you, scouts," the boy said, shaking his head as he chuckled.

Seeing that the scouts were getting ready to attack again, he raised his hands, saying, "Now, now. Don't get angry. I'm not here to harm you. I didn't send that youma. In fact, I have already gotten rid of the ones who did. It would have taken you all a while to defeat them, and I need your help immediately, not later."

Turning to Sailor Moon, the boy bowed again, saying, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Princess Serenity. You have grown since the last time I saw you. I believe you were only two. I remember your mother as well. She was a beautiful Queen. The universe blossomed under her gentle care."

Eyes wide, Sailor Moon gasped, questioning, "You knew my mother?"

"Yes. I knew her very well. She was a great Queen. I hated to see her suffer when your father passed on. Your brother, too. They were such kind men. They died protecting your mother and yourself. It was such a tragic loss," the young boy explained, his eyes sad.

"My......my brother!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed, her eyes wide with unshed tears.

Nodding, the young boy went on to explain. "Yes. He was a great man. You were very close to him, but since he died when you were only a babe, you don't remember him. He died, along with your father, protecting you and your mother from an evil that came from my world. Four gods, each with the powers of the elements, broke through the dimensional barriers and into this world. They heard about your mother's Silver Crystal, now your crystal, and wanted it. While trying to get it, your father and brother died. When your mother heard this, she became extremely upset. The crystal reacted to her sadness, and sent the four gods back to where they had come from. Shortly after that, I destroyed them."

Taking a deep breath, Sailor Moon walked up to the boy and went down on one knee, saying, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart and soul. I never questioned the fact that my father was never around, never knowing what had happened to him, or the brother that I had no knowledge of. I thank you for exacting revenge for me."

Bending, the young boy grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet. "There is no need to kneel before me. I was only doing my duty. I had allowed them to break through the barrier because I was not ready to reveal my true self. For that, your world suffered. I apologize. It is I, who should kneel before you, Princess."

Shaking her head, Sailor Moon said, "No." De-transforming, Serena said, "You never have to bow before me. From now on, you are always welcome at my home, and in my company." Motioning for the others to de-transform, Serena stepped back, asking, "Now, with what do you need our help? Since you have taken care of our enemies for us - which we are extremely grateful of - we have all the time to grant you whatever you need. After all, it is only fair. Also, I apologize for the hasty reactions of my friends."

Coming to stand next to Serena, Trista frowned thoughtfully. "I know you! You are the one who gave the Princess the powers of Light! You are the Keeper of the Light!"

"You are correct in your assumptions, Princess Pluto. I am the one who gifted Princess Serenity with the powers of Light, and I hold within me the Keeper. I'm not all that surprised that you know who I am," the boy replied. Turning to Serena, he said, "The reason I am here is of great importance. After I defeated the four gods, their powers were transferred to four boys, with all knowledge of those powers being erased from their memory until they were needed to fight. The reason I am here, is to ask you all to train them. You all are the best when dealing with magic, and they would benefit from your teachings."

Looking to her friends and fellow scouts, Serena smiled. Looking back to the young boy, she questioned, "What name are you known by?"

"My friends know me by the name Heero Yuy," Heero replied.

"Well, Heero, we will do everything in our power to help the four boys you speak of.

How long do we have to teach them what they need to know?" Serena questioned.

"You have exactly a year, then they must go to another dimension to learn other ways and styles of fighting. But, during the year you train these boys, you all will have to live in an isolated place, far removed from civilization. Since they received their memories of their powers back, changes will have taken place, changes they will not be able to hide. Because of this, I have created an environment that will suit their needs. Do you still wish to help, knowing that you cannot see your family or friends for a year?" Heero questioned.

"Does this place we must go to have a phone?" Serena questioned.

At Heero's nod, Serena replied, saying, "Then we will go. We can call our friends and family every now and then. We will manage for a year. Won't we girls?"

At everyone's nods, Heero smiled, saying, "I thank you, Princess Serenity."

"I'm just glad that we can help you," Serena replied. "And there is no need to call me Princess Serenity. Call me Serena."

Nodding, Heero stated, "I will take you to your new home for the next year, then I will fetch my friends, your students." A silver glow surrounded him and the girls. Seconds later, they disappeared without a trace.

To Be Continued...

A/N: The guys meet the girls in the next chapter.....this should be interesting. I hope that you all liked this chapter. I'll post the next one as soon as possible. Please Review!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Keeper of the Light

Chapter Eleven

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

The girls and Heero appeared in a place that was equally divided into Earth, Water and Air. Walking ahead a few steps, Heero motioned towards nine huts that lined the beach, saying, "Those will be your living quarters. I would have had a big house constructed for you all, but since most of your time will be spent training, I thought it unnecessary. Besides, my friends would not feel comfortable staying with you, now that they have their powers back. The changes that they have gone through, help them to prefer living with their elements, rather than being confined in a house, no matter how big."

Looking towards the huts, Mina shrugged, saying, "That's alright. Who knows, it may be fun!"

Laughing, Serena nodded, agreeing, as the other scouts rolled their eyes at Mina.

"I can tell that each of you will get along well with my friends. But I feel I should warn you. With one of them, you have to work hard, since he is convinced that all women are weaker than men. He will proceed with the training, because it was his wife's dying request, but he will make it difficult. But please, be patient with him," Heero explained, amused. "Well, I'll leave you all to get acquainted with your new lodgings while I go collect my friends." With that, he disappeared.

Grinning, Amara, Raye, and Lita looked at each other, cracking their knuckles. "Well. One of the little boys think women are weaker, huh? Well, I guess we'll just have to show them, right girls?" Amara questioned, getting agreeing nods from the other two as the rest of the girls looked on, amused.

Sighing, Serena shook her head, saying, "Amara! Girls! You have my permission to teach him that girls aren't always weaker, but please! Don't kill the poor boy!"

Rolling her eyes, Raye grinned at Serena, stating, "Oh, we never intended to injure the boy. We just planned to make his training more intense than the others'. But you can be sure, we won't cause irreparable damage to him."

Nodding, Lita grinned, saying, "We promise, on our scout's honor, that there will be no permanent damage done to him."

"Why do I not feel happy with that promise?" Serena asked herself as she walked towards one of the huts.

"Because you know they will cause damage, just not permanent," Trista stated, falling in next to Serena.

Rolling her eyes, Serena waved to Trista as she entered one of the huts, claiming it as her own, while Serena did the same with the one right next to it. By the time everyone had chosen their huts, they were situated, from left to right: Lita, Mina, Ami, Raye, Serena, Trista, Hotaru, Michelle, and Amara.

Each of the huts were the same. Each had a hammock for the girls to sleep in, along with a small cordless phone, a huge trunk holding clothing for each of them, and a shelf with books and other things. Behind the huts, was a large concealed area that held a huge shower that they could use.

After they had finished looking around, and settling in, they all held a meeting in Serena's hut to discuss the training of the boys. "Well, I think that, since we have to train them in magic use, that we should train them while we're scouts," Serena said, stating the obvious.

"I agree," Trista replied. "They each have the powers of certain elements - Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. I think that we should pair up, and rotate them, teaching them that way, with the Princess teaching all of them separately."

Nodding, Hotaru spoke up softly, saying, "Since they each have certain elements, and Heero said that they changed because they regained their memories of those powers, I'm guessing that they changed to better fit their elements. Now, I see nothing wrong with the boy who controls the element Earth, but the other three, the ones who control the elements Fire, Wind and Water, probably adapted to match their elements. If I'm right, then the boy with the element Fire, will be most at home in the Fire, training within the Fire itself. The boy with the element Wind, will be most at home in the Air, probably being able to fly. Same for the boy with the element Water. Training him in the water would probably be easier."

Smiling at Hotaru, Michelle nodded, saying, "Good point, Hotaru. We should probably divided into pairs that will match our elements to the boy's elemental powers."

"I agree with Hotaru and Michelle. We should pair them off, and teach them that way. After they have mastered their own powers, then we rotate and begin teaching them how to resist the other elements,"Ami stated. Typing on her mini computer, she stated, "By my calculations, they should have their own powers mastered within, at the most, eight months. We'll then have four months to teach them resistance to the other elements."

Nodding, Serena thanked Ami and the others. "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

Tilting her head, Lita spoke up, saying thoughtfully, "Well.....I was thinking. I know that we're only supposed to teach them magic, but I was thinking that maybe we should teach them the basics in martial arts also. I mean, Heero said that they were going to a different dimension to train in other ways of fighting, so that has to be one of the styles that they'll probably learn there. I was thinking that we should probably prepare them a little."

Nodding, Raye crossed her arms, stating, "I agree with Lita. I also want to teach them how to meditate, and calm themselves so that they have a clear mind to make quick decisions if they ever need to."

"I just wanna kick that chauvinistic pigs ass, so I'm all for Lita's idea," Amara stated, still a little miffed about the weakling comment.

Laughing, Mina said, "I wanna teach them how to sense their enemies, how to feel them out."

Nodding, Serena replied, "I think that we could manage to teach them all the things stated here. But it will be tough, and we'll have to work hard, but we can't stop training. They have to be ready within the year. Now, how about pairings? I will circulate amongst you all, giving advice and training each of them separately as you all work with them. But we need to decide the groups."

"Well, I think that Ami and I should train whoever it is that has the element Water, since we both control water based elements as it is," Michelle stated.

"Agreed. What about the others?" Serena questioned.

"Well, I think that the boy with the element Fire should be trained by Hotaru and I. I control fire myself, and Hotaru has a strong magic history, along with extensive magical knowledge," Raye stated.

Nodding, Serena turned to the other four girls.

"Mina and I will train the Wind child. We'll whip him into shape faster than you can say Uranus World Shaking!" Amara stated fiercely.

Groaning silently, Serena shook her head, saying, "I feel sorry for the poor guy! With you two as his trainers, he'll be dead before the year is over!"

"I guess that leaves Trista and I to train the boy with the powers of Earth," Lita stated.

Standing, Serena nodded, saying, "Since that's all settled, why don't we go out and meet the boys. I felt them arrive a few minutes ago."

Nodding, the rest of the girls stood, letting Serena go out first, before following her, each determined to whip the boys into shape.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I'll post another one when I can manage. Please Review!!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Keeper of the Light

Chapter Twelve

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than Keeper and a later character, contrary to popular belief.

Heero stared at his friends, noticing the changes that had taken place. Duo was back in his white pants, and sandles with the gold medallion around his neck. His hair was lightened almost to blond with two blue streaks going through his hair and twining into his braid. On his back, was a set of huge falcon wings, blue in color.

Trowa was in the water already since he had changed back to how he was before with his huge tail that was blue and silver in color, along with the huge silver and blue fin on his back and the deep green streak through his hair.

Quatre's hair and skin was once again streaked black with a long black and white tail protruding from his tail bone through his pants.

Wufei's hair had lengthened again and had gained red streaks. His skin was once again scaley and dark red, with flame patterns decorating his chest and arms.

"Now, please try and cooperate with the girls. I don't want you all to die," Heero stated, knowing that he didn't have their attention.

Duo was currently trying to stay exactly an inch above land and managing it quite well. He had been the one to take to his newly returned powers fastest, annoying the hell out of Wufei.

Rolling his eyes, Heero turned to look at the girls as they emerged from Serena's hut. Walking forward, Heero called, "Girls? Are you ready to start training them yet?"

As the girls stared at the guys, amazed, Serena smiled and walked forward, saying, "We're ready to start training. We've already decided who will train who. But first, I have to say. The guys are simply amazing! I can already sense their potential, and they are extremely strong. Not to mention that they are extremely unique."

Smiling, Heero nodded, opening his mouth to reply when Duo let out an alarmed cry. Spinning around, Heero saw Duo about thirty feet in the air.

"HELP! I can't get down!" Duo called out, panicked.

Laughing, Wufei clutched his sides as Trowa and Quatre smiled and shook their heads.

Looking to one another, the girls shook their heads, wondering what they had gotten themselves into. Sighing, Serena shook her head smiling. Stepping away from Heero she took a running jump, wings appearing on her back as she shot into the air towards Duo, faster than any of the girls had ever seen her.

Coming to a stop in front of Duo, Serena said, "Something you should know right away, Wind Child, is that you must never doubt your powers over the wind and air. To do so, will get you into trouble. If you wish to rest on the earth again, then just move your wings up slowly. The momentum will push you towards the earth. But don't push your wings up too fast, otherwise you'll learn the true meaning of crash landing. Do you understand?"

Grinning, Duo nodded, following Serena's words.

When Duo's feet finally touched the ground, he glared at Wufei who was still laughing and shot his wings out to their full size, clipping Wufei and knocking him onto his ass.

As Wufei glared at him and began to glow a dark red, Duo's eyes widened and he snapped his wings, shooting into the air again, barely missing getting hit by the stream of fire that sprang from Wufei's hands. As it was, the fire headed for Serena, who had let her wings disappear.

Eyes widening, Raye bolted in front of Serena, her own fire springing to life and canceling out Wufei's. Glaring at Wufei, Raye began to glow a light red and she stated, "From now on, none of you will use your powers until we say so. To do so, will cause your training to be upped from 18 hours a day, to 24 hours a day! Do I make myself clear?"

Eyes widening, the guys all nodded, except for Wufei who just grunted and turned his back on Raye.

Looking to Amara and Lita, Raye nodded and they yelled out their weakest attacks.

"Mars Fire Balls Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

As the attacks headed on a direct path towards Wufei, his eyes widened and he froze, while the others all looked on, his friends, fearing for his life, and the scouts amused, while Heero just shook his head.

Rolling her eyes, Serena darted in front of Wufei. When her crystal sensed the danger that Serena was in, a huge blast of silver light absorbed the three attacks. Shaking her head, Serena laughed, asking, "I thought that we all promised that we wouldn't try to kill them?"

Crossing her arms, Amara muttered, "The attacks wouldn't have killed him. It would only have knocked him out for a few hours."

Laughing, Serena turned to Wufei, saying, "If you don't want a repeat of those attacks, only stronger, than I suggest you listen to what we say. We are your teachers for the next year, and we will be treated with the respect that we deserve. Next time, I won't step between you and the attacks. I'll let them make contact. Do you understand me, Fire Child?"

Grunting, Wufei crossed his arms, nodding once to let her know he understood.

"Good." Walking away from Wufei, Serena called out, "Wind Child! Come down."

Turning to face the boys once again, Serena questioned, "I would like to know all of your names, please."

As Duo set onto the ground, he said, "My name's Duo Maxwell! I may run, I may hide, but I never lie!"

Grinning, Serena nodded. "Nice to meet you, Duo."

As the others murmured greetings to Duo, Serena turned to look at Wufei, asking, "And you, Fire Child? What is your name?"

"Wufei Chang," Wufei stated.

Smiling, Serena said, "Nice to meet you, Wufei. A word of advice. Don't try to call my girls weak. They'll kick your ass."

As Wufei scowled, Serena grinned, turning to look at Quatre, asking, "Your name, Earth Child?"

Stepping forward, Quatre bowed, saying, "My name, is Prince Quatre Winner, of the Earth Clan. But please, call me Quatre."

"Well! I had no idea that we would be training a Prince. I welcome you to our training camp Quatre. I hope that you enjoy yourself here," Serena replied, smiling kindly as the other girls murmured greetings, bowing also.

Turning to the last guy, Serena smiled, asking, "Water Child? Your name please?"

Nodding, Trowa said, "My name is Trowa Barton."

"Nice to meet you, Trowa," Serena replied, smiling.

"Since we know your names, we'll introduce ourselves," Serena stated. "I am Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess. I am also known as Sailor Moon, and Serena, the leader of the Sailor Scouts. You may all call me Sensei Moon."

"I'm Princess Raye, the Mars Princess from the planet Mars. I am also known as Sailor Mars. You will call me Sensei Mars," Raye stated.

"I'm Princess Ami, the Mercurian Princess from planet Mercury. I am also known as Sailor Mercury, the strategist of the Sailor Scouts. You may call me Sensei Mercury," Ami stated softly, looking at each of the guys in turn.

"I'm Princess Lita, the Jupiter Princess from the planet Jupiter. I am also known as Sailor Jupiter. You will call me Sensei Jupiter," Lita stated, her voice harsh.

Stepping forward, Mina smiled at the guys, causing them to smile back. Then she glared dangerously at them. "I am Princess Mina, the Venusian Princess from planet Venus. I am also known as Sailor Venus, the leader of the Inner Sailor Scouts. You will call me Sensei Venus. Any deviation from that, will result in punishment of the worst kind!"

Mina rapped out, glaring at each guy in turn, causing all the girls to feel sorry for the guys. Mina had always been a harsh trainer, never letting up.

"I am Princess Trista, the Plutonian Princess from planet Pluto. I am also known as Sailor Pluto and I lead the Outer Sailor Scouts. You may call me Sensei Pluto," Trista stated.

"I am Princess Michelle, the Neptunian Princess from the planet Neptune. I am also known as Sailor Neptune. You may call me Sensei Neptune," Michelle said, smiling.

Grinning, Amara stepped forward, cracking her knuckles. "I'm Princess Amara, the Uranian Princess from planet Uranus. I am also known as Sailor Uranus. You will call me Sensei Uranus. Any deviation, and I'll set Mina on ya! And believe me, she's bad. She has a lot of knowledge of torture," Amara stated, grinning at Mina.

"I'm Princess Hotaru, the Saturian Princess from planet Saturn. I am also known as Sailor Saturn, the sleeping scout, since my powers are so dangerous. You may call me Sensei Saturn. And don't be put off by how I look. I may look small, and I may look sick, but I am the strongest scout, next to Princess Serenity," Hotaru stated softly.

Nodding, Serena smiled, saying, "Since we all know each other, why don't we get started right away. The pairings are as follows. Quatre will be trained by Lita and Trista. Wufei will be trained by Raye and Hotaru. Trowa will be trained by Ami and Michelle. And lastly, Duo will be trained by Amara and Mina. Separate into your groups and start training. I'll be circulating amongst the groups, giving advice and help when needed."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I'll post another sometime next week maybe, so look for it. Anyway, Please Review!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Keeper of the Light

Chapter Thirteen - Shiana

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I own only Keeper and Shiana.

_I wonder where Trowa and Quatre are at the moment. It's strange for them not to show up sooner or later._

Shiana looked up as she saw Catherine, Trowa's sister in this time enter. Not making a sound, Shiana followed the young woman with her eyes.

Smiling, Catherine walked up to Shiana and knelt down next to the bars of the cage. Reaching a hand inside the cage, Catherine scratched the white Bengal tiger behind the ear, causing her to purr. "And how are you today, Shion?"

Staring at her, Shiana rolled her eyes mentally, wishing that she could tell Catherine who she really was, and not have to sit in a stupid cage all day.

"Trowa and Quatre won't be able to visit you today. They've been called away for work or something. They left a note saying that they won't be back for another two years. Something about preparing for a fight or a new enemy,"Catherine said, her eyes worried.

Tilting her head, Shiana let her magic go, trying to sense what Catherine was talking about. She growled slightly when she found what she was looking for, knowing why Trowa and Quatre were not going to be coming back for a while.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Heero appeared, freezing Catherine so that she wouldn't notice anything unusual. Smiling at the white tiger, Heero knelt down, asking, "I know that you know what is coming. Would you like to help, Shiana?"

Backing up a few steps, Shiana nodded, not changing forms.

Nodding, Heero stood, saying, "Very well." Then, both him and Shiana disappeared and Catherine unfroze, startled at seeing Shion not in her cage and beginning to worry.

Shiana and Heero appeared again on a stretch of sandy beach where nine small huts were positioned in a line. Looking around, Shiana turned questioning eyes to Heero. Using a small portion of her magic, Shiana questioned, "Where is this place? Why have you brought me here, Keeper?"

Smiling down at the white tiger at his side, Heero replied, "Shiana. This place was created for the training of your brother and the others. We are in another dimension, a dimension that is protected by nine, very powerful, magicks. They are not like you though. They cannot use transfiguration. They transform into very powerful beings called Sailor Scouts and protect this world from danger. They are led by their princess, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Each of the girls are Princesses on their own, but they are all united under the Moon Alliance and are sworn to protect the Moon Princess, their Princess. Serenity is the being that I gave the powers of Light to so long ago."

Nodding, Shiana darted a glance up the beach when she heard a loud explosion. "What was that, Keeper?"

Rolling his eyes, Heero smiled, saying, "That was probably Sensei Mars - also known as Raye Hino and Princess Mars - trying to blow up Wufei again. Since Wufei has the powers of Fire, Raye was set to train him, with the help of Hotaru Tomoe, otherwise known as Princess Saturn and Sensei Saturn."

"Why would Sensei Mars try to blow up Wufei? What has he done to her?" Shiana questioned, feeling that she already knew the answer.

Grinning, Heero motioned for Shiana to follow him as he answered her question. "Since Wufei came to be here almost a month ago, he has done nothing to help his training along. In fact, the only thing he has done, is protest at the fact that he's being trained by women. That doesn't really help much, since three of the nine women are extremely strong and extremely short tempered, Sensei Mars being the one with the shortest temper of all. So, whenever he makes bad comments against women, all three of them, especially Sensei Mars, tend to blow up at him and literally try to blow him up. The thing is, though, is that their Princess won't allow them to hurt either of the guys."

Chuckling, Shiana nodded, saying, "I understand then. Further explanation isn't necessary."

They continued in silence and, as they rounded a bend in the trees, they stopped, shocked at what lay before them. Everyone was standing in a circle, the girls on the outside with the guys on the inside, each guy looking rather beat up. As they watched, unnoticed, two of the girls shouted out an attack.

"Venus Love Chain Strike!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"

As the attacks headed for the guys, Heero and Shiana watched, shocked that the girls would surround the guys like that, and attack them. They were even more shocked when they heard the guys yell out attacks of their own.

"Flare Dragon!"

"Tiger Light!"

"Falcon Shards!"

"Hydra Breath!"

The four attacks, each of the four elements, collided with the two attacks that were heading for them and a huge explosion occurred. As the smoke cleared, the guys were shown, standing there grinning, as the girls applauded.

"Very good! You are all able to either block or cancel out our second strongest attacks. We'll eventually work our way up to our strongest attack, except for mine, since I know that you won't be able to block it. Same with Hotaru's strongest. We'll also have to teach you how to move when time is frozen," Serena stated, smiling at the guys.

Grinning, Heero applauded, saying, "You guys are improving. I was right in thinking that these girls would help you all."

Turning towards Heero, Serena smiled. "Keeper! How good to see you again. And who have you brought with you? She must be powerful, to be able to hold such a strong spell. Transfiguration is a hard lesson to master, and only the best can manage it."

Chuckling, Heero waved to his friends, replying to Serena, "This, is a friend to the guys. And you are right. She is powerful."

Looking to the white tiger at Heero's side, Serena smiled, saying telepathically, 'Hello. I'm Princess Serenity. How are you.....Princess Shiana?'

'How do you know who I am, Serenity?' Shiana questioned.

'Easily. For one, you seem a lot like your brother, Quatre. You have a kind soul. Also, since I know that your brother is a Prince, it was natural for me to assume that you are a Princess. And besides, I've heard your brother's thoughts. He thinks about you often.....as does Trowa,' Serenity explained.

Looking over at her brother, then to Trowa, Shiana questioned, 'How is that you are able to hear their thoughts, Serenity?'

Chuckling, Serenity replied, 'Normally, I wouldn't be able to. It's just that their thoughts are so loud, and filled with so much caring, that it is impossible for me not to.'

'I understand that. I can already hear Trowa's thoughts, wondering why I'm here. I was in the circus that he traveled with before I came here. I was known as Shion. I stayed with either Quatre or Trowa throughout the years, needing to be near at least one of them,' Shiana explained.

'I understand how it is to need to be near the ones you love, even if they do not realize that you are there,' Serenity replied.

Walking forwards, Trowa questioned, "Why is Shion here? Why is she not at the circus?"

Smiling, Serena looked to Trowa and said, "She is where she belongs. Although, her name is not Shion."

Frowning, Trowa glanced at Serena, asking, "What do you mean, Sensei Moon?"

"I mean, that she is a very big part of your group. She deserves to be here as much as any of you do," Serena replied. Turning to Shiana, she asked, "Don't you think that you should reveal your true self, my dear?"

Nodding, the white tiger stepped forward. Lying down, Shiana concentrated. As her body began to glow, Serena whipped out a length of white silk and held it in front of the changing girl, so that no one could see her. The glowing intensified until the guys had to look away. When they could finally look back, they saw that an exotic looking girl with white blond hair and light blue eyes, was wrapped in the silk that Serena had whipped out.

Smiling at Serena, Shiana remade the silk into a long, flowing dress that had golden symbols on it. Stepping forwards, she said in a soft, melodic voice, "Brother? My love? Are you not happy to see me again?"

To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I'll try getting another one up soon. Please Review!!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Keeper of the Light

Chapter Fourteen

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only Keeper and Shiana.

Smiling widely, Quatre ran forward and enveloped his sister in a hug, exclaiming, "Shiana! It's really you!"

Giggling, Shiana replied, "Of course it's really me, Quatre! Who else would it be?" Hugging her brother back, Shiana whispered, "I missed you, brother."

"I missed you, too, sister. Welcome back," Quatre replied.

Letting go of her, Quatre stepped back as he saw Trowa come forward hesitantly.

Raising his hand slowly, Trowa gently caressed Shiana's cheek before pulling his into his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck as silent tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting her dress.

Wrapping her arms around Trowa, her own tears coursing down her cheeks, she smiled and whispered, "I missed you, my love."

Raising his head, Trowa smiled down at her, saying, "I missed you, too. I love you."

With that, he captured her lips in a soul touching kiss, one so sweet, that everyone there had to smile happily.

"WOO!! Tro-man has a girlfriend!" Duo exclaimed, laughing.

Pulling away from Shiana, Trowa smiled, saying, "I'll be right back." Turning to Duo, Trowa grinned widely, shouting, "Silent Storm!"

As Duo's eyes widened in horror, thousands of needles of water came at him full force. Frantically, he shouted, "Wind Barrier!" The barrier barely made it up in time. As it is, his skin got seared by several of the sharp needles of water, but he managed to escape the worst of it.

As the water attack stopped, Duo cautiously let the barrier down. Glaring at Trowa, only to see him grinning, he turned to Serena and complained, "Sensei Moon! Are you going to allow that!? He attacked me when I wasn't ready!"

Shrugging, Serena hid a smile, saying, "You will not always have time to prepare before you are attacked."

Eyes wide, Duo stared at Serena shocked before turning away and darting into the air, his huge wings flapping furiously.

Rolling her eyes at Duo's exit, Serena turned to Shiana and said, "I apologize for Duo's lack of manners. It seems that we should have added lessons in manners to the list of training. For Duo at least."

Laughing, Shiana shook her head, saying, "That's alright. I don't mind the teasing."

"I guess that there isn't much choice to put up with it. Otherwise, neither of them would be alive for very long, would they?" Serena questioned, laughing.

Nodding, Shiana grasped Trowa's hand, smiling, as she replied, "That is true. Besides, I am used to it. I had to put up with Quatre as a little brother, didn't I? And despite how he acts now, he was quite the prankster. It actually got rather annoying at times."

Blushing, Quatre mock glared at his sister, stating, "Well, I wasn't the one who'd always get me in trouble with Father and Mother! If I remember correctly, every time you played a prank on Mother or Father, I'd be the one getting in trouble, because Mother and Father knew that I played pranks on everyone, but they didn't know that you played just as many as me!"

Laughing, Shiana inclined her head in acknowledgement of truth. Leaning up to kiss Trowa's cheek, she said to Serena, "I'll let you guys get back to training. I'm going to explore the island a little. I'll see everyone later." With that, she let go of Trowa's hand and stepped back, transforming into a giant winged dragon with pale golden scales. Taking off into the air, she disappeared within moments.

Grinning, Heero nodded to Serena before disappearing.

Drawing in a deep breath, Serena turned to the guys and started speaking, "Now, about that little fact that I told Duo." Glancing around, she frowned, realizing Duo hadn't come back yet. Rolling her eyes, she glanced to Trista, asking, "Trista? Bring Duo back please."

Nodding, Trista waved her staff, which had appeared in her hand and there was Duo, a grape in his hand, confusion on his face. Quickly eating the grape, he grinned, saying, "Well! What's everyone standing about for? Shouldn't we be training?"

Rolling her eyes, Raye built up an attack and shot it at Duo, who managed to block it with his wings, grinning as smoke rose from them. "I was prepared that time."

Rolling her eyes, Raye motioned for Hotaru and Wufei to follow her and stalked off to start training.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I'll probably not be able to post another chapter for this story for a bit because I need to write up some more chapters. I'll try my best to get some more chapters up soon though, so please be patient and check back. Please Review!!


End file.
